TMNT- Kissing A Frog? (One shot)
by Sampsonknight
Summary: What would it be like to kiss a turtle? Would it be like kissing a frog? An Apriltello story.


**TMNT- Kissing A Frog? (One shot)**

The once noisy lab that was polluted with sounds of heavy machinery and bashing, finally settled down, leaving a calming silence, yet even in this silence, something stirred, someone made a sound.

Donnie hummed to himself taking a rag polishing the part he has been working on for hours.

He wanted it to shine, regardless on the fact, later it will be lubricated with rich thick oil, yet he still took pride in his work, knowing all to well what it will end up to be, in the end.

Take Raph's bike for example, how many times did he slaved way, fixing it for his brother who in turn gave him no thanks, well none that was noticeable, but Donnie did acknowledge Raph was grateful in his own way.

Yet, seeing his work trashed every Sunday, which was becoming a frequent habit for the red clad turtle, Donnie still put his all in fixing it, modifying it, painting, then polishing it with turtle wax for he didn't dare to spit shine it, considering Raph would have his bandana.

A whistling tune came to mind, while its rhythm took over him, daring him to perform the song playing within his head.

Silently he looked around the dark lab, noticing nothing was stirring, with a shrug, feeling confident there was nobody around to make fun of him, he did just so.

Licking his lips to moisten them, to help him hit the varieties of notes to his song, he puckered up, stretching his lips then squeezing them tightly, allowing only enough air through them.

Taking a breath in by his nostrils, he let out the first note, a bit sharp at first, not giving up, he continued to test with his lips, using his tongue to coat them and push the right amount of air through.

Finally satisfied with his progress and pleased with the sound of his melody, he went back to work.

Whistling away, this actually made him happy just doing this, working on things, tinkering away.

He couldn't think of anything else that could be so calming to his soul, bringing clarity to his wandering mind that never stop for even a second, always working away, thinking of everything it could, all at once.

Cluttered it could be at times, this was the one thing that brought one thought to the surface without the constant distractions of the others trying to get the spotlight.

Closing his eyes, he kept whistling, then a shuffle came from somewhere within the shadows of his lab, a bit startled, he stopped right away on what he was working on.

Opening his eyes quickly, he ceased his whistling as he swallowed hard, nervously he concentrated, slowing his breathing.

Donnie sharpened his hearing to pick up what he might have heard, was someone there, or was he just hearing things in his fear of being caught?

"Ok… Raph stop your stocking and get out here," Donnie crossed his arms, annoyed; with no answer he tilted his head in wonder.

"Mikey, is that you? Stop playing around all ready… APRIL?!" Donnie jumped to his feet turning white, did she hear him whistle to himself, or hum? How long has she been there?

The shy redhead came out of the shadowy archway, which connected Donnie's other half of his lab.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you," April bit her lip like she was contemplating on something.

"It's all right. I was just getting this part ready for the battle shell, is there something I can do for you?" Donnie placed the part down carefully onto a rag, all he needed was to chip it or smug his polishing job.

Shaking her head April looked away, "Not really…"

Walking towards his washing station, washing up, Donnie looked over at the redhead with much confusion; she was acting very odd, second thought, she has been for the last month.

Ever since she broke up with Casey for some reason he didn't care to get into, since he didn't want to sound nosey and it seemed to be Mikey's department, yet he had to wonder why she was over all the time.

Not that she never visited before, but she has been coming around more frequently, than usual.

Then there was Casey, who in turn stop coming over altogether, Raph said Casey's excuse was that he wasn't in the mood or something like that, or was he afraid of running into April?

Shaking his head, he dried his hands, making sure all the grease was off his green skin, he didn't need to get that stuff all over the place; it was a pain enough to get it off his hands as it stands.

Making his way to April, he couldn't help, but to stop in front of her and stare at the way she stood there, as he tried everything to read her.

She had that expression again… the one she was thinking of something deep, like there was some big debate going on inside her head, she has been doing that too lately, he wondered what was plaguing her mind.

Not taking it anymore, he couldn't help his worry for her and of course that curiosity that swelled within, which was begging him to get to the bottom of her unusual behavior.

"April, are you alright? I mean, you seem deep in thought there… which has been an odd habit you have been displaying of late. You're starting to worry me... You know, I am always here if you need someone to talk to," Donnie suggested placing his hand onto her shoulder, gently squeezing it as an act of support.

"Why did you stop working?" she finally asked, not looking into his eyes, so he couldn't read between the lines, though he could tell there seemed to be more to the question than she was letting on.

He looked at her unsure of the question's true meaning, for wasn't it obvious why he would stop?

"Because you're here, wouldn't it have been rude of me, to continue working when you have come over to visit?" Donnie studied her watching her movements; he so much wanted to understand where this was going or what relevance it had.

Biting her lip April shifted under his eyes, carefully choosing her words wisely, "Hypothetically, if I was here all the time, living with you and your brothers, would you still have stopped when I entered the room?"

Donnie froze, why was she asking these questions, knowing the answer and it would always be, he gave her the truth, "Yes of course, if I notice that is. As you're fully aware, I can get kind of distracted, but I wouldn't ignore you on purpose."

April chuckled on his seriousness of his answer, "I should have known you would answer that in such a manner. Many men would just say yeah, and leave the truth in between the lines. Hoping no one would notice it wasn't the truth and they prefer to lie just to sound noble and gentlemen like. Hiding behind a mask, portraying as someone they are truly not…"

Shuffling his feet Donnie didn't know how to react to that one, it was deep, it seemed to be something that has been on her mind for some time by the sounds of it, slowly choosing his words, he didn't want to upset her, with his next question, "April not to pry or get into your business, does this have anything to do with Casey by chance?"

With a sigh April leaned against the wall, her face went blank, impossible to read.

Nervously Donnie watched her, trying every possible tactic he could think of to figure her out, yet he couldn't, the way she was acting, the way she has been lately doesn't add up in his head, no matter how smart he was, she was a complete mystery to him.

Was she still upset with Casey, it has been a month or so right? Wouldn't that be enough time to move on, or were there still strong feelings for him that she had to figure out?

"Donnie can you whistle for me?" April broke the silence with the odd request that took him by surprise.

It was so bizarre, Donnie was actually star struck, looking at her as if she was asking him to go out with her… that thought went back into its cage quite quickly, before it fully emerged to the surface of his sub conscience, he just shifted his feet wondering what he should do.

Gulping, he became nervous under her wondering eyes, why did she want to listen to him whistle, now of all things?

With a silent sigh more to himself, he licked his lips to whistle the song he was doing before, considering it was the only one that came to mind at the moment.

As he whistled he could feel his cheeks redden, as she stared at him, she still had a blank face, contemplating on something, then he heard her.

It was more to herself by the sounds of it, but it was one of those moments when a thought comes out into speech instead, "I wonder if his lips are like kissing a frog?"

Before he could stop himself on her comment, he burst out, taking her even by surprise, "WHAT?!"

Donnie turned pure red by his outburst, but truth it was more on the fact she used that word, of all words.

He wasn't sure if it was on the notion that she was referencing him to a frog that bothered him the most or was it that her mind played with the idea, about him and kissing… her kissing him?

Donnie felt like his heart was going to explode, did she want to kiss him or was she really making fun of him?

Sure, this wasn't the first time a human said something on the line of mistaking him as a frog than a turtle, he swore people needed to look up the difference between frogs and turtles or better yet there is animal planet, damn it, they could put people straight on that pathetic confusion.

That said, her of all people to say that to him, was just too much for him to bear!

Shaking with frustration, Donnie wanted to bury his head into his work; he didn't know what to think of this or even what she was implying, for that fact, either way he felt very insulted.

Realizing that she did indeed say that comment out loud, April went red too, as she stuttered, trying to explain herself, "I… that… I…"

Watching her, Donnie frustration grew, he couldn't believe she was now trying to cover up her rude comment, without a thought of what he was doing, uncharacteristic for the purple clad turtle, he grabbed April quickly bringing her into his arms, kissing her soft gentle raspberry lips then pulled away just as quick.

"There! Does that feel like a frog?!" he growled under his breath, noticing the taste of her lips coated onto his.

Turning around, Donnie stumped away from her going back to his work, he was so pissed off, he knocked the part he was working on, onto the floor.

The sound of it hitting the ground, cracking, shattered his frustration, making him gasp and shudder, as his clouded mind cleared and the realization of what he has done came to the light.

Did he just kiss April? Not just kissed her, but held her then kissed her and he just walked away after doing so!?

Frozen in place Donnie shut his eyes while his fear build up inside, did he just do that?

Maybe he was daydreaming?

Slowly turning around to see if it was indeed all in his head, an illusion his brain made up to cope with stress or anything other then the hard truth, his heart stopped, as he looked over at April.

She was white trying to grasp what just happened, lost in words his constant busy mind went blank for once, their eyes locked, he got lost in her green eyes that were like emeralds, he wondered what she would do… what should he do?

Was she now going to hate him for his rash actions, would she proclaim that she never wants to see him again, fearing he had no respect for her?

He wondered if he stepped over a line, he acted like kissing her was nothing and what he did was to prove something no more, showing no true feelings with it, yes in truth, at the time he was proving a point, but he didn't mean it, to think his first kiss wasn't as magical as he always hope it to be, this upset him more…

What felt like hours, April was the first to move, she went towards him, inches away from Donnie, she looked like she was thinking yet again.

She didn't seem to be mad at all, Donnie wasn't sure if he should apologize or explain.

Before he could open his mouth, she kissed him back; it was so sweet, alluring, and warm, unlike his kiss to her that was more a way to prove her wrong about her frog statement.

This seemed real, part of him wanted no more than to put his arms around her, but he feared what she would say or do, was this some test run or was it her way to get him back for his so called kiss?

Thinking that the kiss would finally end, Donnie felt April pressing closer into him, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, as his hormones took over, he wanted nothing more than to grab her.

Doing just that, he wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand onto her back, feeling the heat coming off of it.

He never imagined kissing was so energetic, so arousing and yet peaceful and fulfilling.

One action made him feel so many emotions, he thought only tinkering would satisfy half of the ones he was feeling at that moment.

Ending her kiss, they both gasp for air, gazing into each others eyes, April leaned against him with a sweet smile, "Definitely nothing like kissing a frog. Which is fine with me, I didn't want you to turn into a so called prince, I like the way you are now."

With that, she giggled, Donnie's eyes widen when he felt her fingers gently grabbing his tail before walking away.

Staring at her, he was stunned, still comprehending the event that just unfolded, did that just happen, why was she talking about frogs…, then it hit him, "The frog prince… How could I have not put those two together… She wanted to know if she kissed me I would change my ways, revealing a side of me that I hide. Proving her that my kiss was like kissing a frog … But what she sees in me is what she gets. I guess my kiss passed? So I take it she was tired of deceptions… wait, what am I standing here contemplating on this!"

Donnie ran after April, there was no way she was just going to kiss him, then touch his tail and walk away with it!

With a giggle April smiled as he caught up to her, holding her tightly into his arms.

"So if I am not a frog what am I?" Donnie asked her with a grin, wondering what she wanted from him, what she wanted him to do for her, was there another step or was this all that was going to happen between them?

April thought on it, "I think a turtle… A kind and considerate one, which I might be interested in kissing again. If he lets me."

"April you know I would do anything for you," Donnie kissed her on the cheek, "Your wish is my command, no matter what it is."

Leaning into Donnie, April smiled at him, "Then do this one thing for me, kiss me everyday, like we just did."

"Then?" Donnie had to ask getting intrigued by this little game.

"Then, when I know your not going to turn into a bastard prince, I wouldn't mind exploring more," April leaned in kissing him on the lip, while this time he made the moves, making it passionate, making up his first kiss to her.

"I will kiss you everyday, and will do what you ask of me, as long as you never call me a frog or referrer me to one," Donnie laughed brushing his thumb on her cheek.

This was like a dream to him, a dream he always wished to come true and it did.

All this time she did like him after all and finally she made the first move… he would have, but he was too afraid of scaring her way.

She meant to much to him to lose her, even if it meant admiring her from afar.

With a smile he kissed her again and again, day after day, this was better than working on his inventions any given day.

_**Fin **_

_**(How many frogs have you kissed?)**_


End file.
